Raya and Heather enter Naruto
by aero13
Summary: This is a story about two Naruto Otaku's who suddenly are kidnapped and thrown into   the Naruto world. Warning: Hidan so language, yaoi jokes, and crack fic.


Okay welcome to my first duo story thing with one of my buds on Fanfiction Dreaded redhead sand ninja! or Raya for short.

Raya: Hi people! *jumps up and down*

me: Well this is my side of the story. Raya has her side on her profile. so check them both out! And now, drum roll please...

Raya: *drum roll*

me: to tell you people the disclaimer... Raya kidnaped aniki!

Raya: I did not kidnap the pin coushin! I asked him to do it!

Pein: I hate you... Raya and Heather don't own anything. And I will rule the world!

me: *sweatdroped* Right, Raya! Quick the needle!

Raya: *sticks a needle in aniki* All set!__

"Mom, hurry up!" I yelled. My bag was packed and I sliped on my flip flops. Pulling a string off my T-shirt I smiled. My absolute favorite shirt had a few characters from Naruto on it.

"Get in the car! I'll be right there!" She yelled back to me. I sighed and grabed the keys. My Kakashi plushie was sticking out of the zipper. The door shut closed as I walked out.

"Where are you going?" A voice asked. I sighe and glared at my little sister.

"None of your business." I mumbled as I passed. She wouldn't move so I told her to move, please. She asked where I was going again. I replied by asking her to move.

"Where are you going?" She asked. I grunted and moved her by myself. She yelled that she was going to tell mom. The var door shut, blocking her annoying voice out.

My mother opened the door and pulled out of the driveway. It was quiet as we came closer to my freinds place. I grabed my things and opened the door.

"Thanks mom!" I said as I jumped out.

"See you later!" She yelled as she drove off. I sighed and touched the cans of silly string. I knocked on the door and heard her coming. A thud sounded and the door flung open.

"You're here! Finally!" She said glomping me, causing us both to fall over.

"Ow!" I said, laughing in her ear. "Get off me!"

"Kay." Raya said as she jumped up and held out a hand.

"Thanks." I said, taking her hand. "So what are we gonna do?" She smirked evilly when I asked. I saw her thoughts racing.

"What are you planning Raya?" I asked.

"Notttthhhinnng."

"Last time you said that we ended up blowing up the girl's locker room." I watched as the memory flashed past my mind. I had to amitt i was halarious.

"Well, it technically wasn't suppose to go off until the cheerleader squad entered the place." I looked at her with the 'are you kidding me?' look.

"What?" Raya asked innocently.

"You know what. I thin-" I started.

"We could prank my brother. I'll let you use the sharpie." My friend said, intrrupting me. I knew she was trying to bribe me, and it was working.

"I brought the shaving cream and silly string." I said pulling out the shaving cream and silly string cans out of my bag.

"Perfect. This should get him back for taking our chips!" She whispered to herself but I heard her.

"He took our chips?" I gasped.

"Yeah the potato chips..." Raya muttered angrily. "Lets make the plan. Then after the prank we can watch a movie I got The Ring and Saw, so your choice."

"Saw, most definitely." I answered instantly. She laugh a bit at me answer.

"Okay then. Perfect, I wanted to see that one anyway." She agreed.

"So why do you want to prank your brother again?" I asked.

"Because, Heather, He gibbeds me." She answered in a serious tone.

"Alright let's do this." I said. I turned into a millitay personel as we came up with ideas.

*time skip after pranking*

"Let's get out of here before he wakes up." I whispered quickly to her.

She glanced at her brother. He was coveres silly string. Shaving cream all over his hair thanks to me. And honey, coated his sleeping figure, from the kitchen.

"Hold on I just need to add one more thing." Raya whispered back and pulled out a black sharpie marker. Shs pulled the cap off and was drawing a swirlly mustache above his mouth. "I believe I said you could use my marker right Heather?"

"Oh yeah..." I grabbed the marker from her and wrote the word 'Baka' in caps on his forehead, then placing the cap back on the marker and gave it back to her. "Perfect." I said.

"Oh yeah." She whispered as we tiptoed out of his room and downstairs. I sat down on the couch as Raya took a look at the clock.

"I think we should watch that movie now what do you think?" She asked me. She picked up the movie.

"Yeah are we going to sleep afterwards?" I asked curiously.

"I would think so... I mean we should if we want to get my brothers reaction." She smirked as she said it.

"Okay well then I'm gonna go change into my pjs." I said getting up. I grabed my bag and heading upstairs to the bathroom. Raya changed in her room. I wore a blue pair of sweatpants and a white shirt and sat on the couch. Raya came back in a light grey tanktop, and black mini-shorts. She turned on the tv to set it up for the movie.

"Are you ready for awesomeness?" She asked excitedly.

"Yeah!" I answered just as excited, as she placed the movie in and started it.

"I'll make the popcorn!" She ran into the kitchen. Raya came back witha giant bowl and gave it to me as she sat on the couch.

"Alright movie time."

~fast foward to 45 mins into the movie~

"I think this was a bad idea." She suddenly said more scared then she had ever been.

"Really?" I asked, just as scared as she was. "I hadn't noticed."

Then, one of the most creepiest thing happened. The power went out just as the next torture scene came up. Raya almost screamed as she clutched onto her Itachi plushie she adoringly calls Mittens.

"Holy crap!" I screamed and clung onto my Kakashi plushie I brought over. This is one of the scarest things that ever happened in my short life. The power finally came back on, something else happened.

"HOLY MOTHER OF CRACKERS!" She screamed as she threw the popcorn at the two figures in front of us. I screamed again because Raya was wasting the popcorn.

"Are you sure these are the ones Sasori-no-danna, un?" The blond one asked. The 'un' was a dead give away.

"Hey Raya! Did you know that the kanji for danna aslo means lord, husband, or man of the house?" I said looking at Deidara.

"Really?" She asked, smirking evilly then replied. "So that makes Sasori over there the man in the relationship. Right?"

"Of course these are the ones brat." Sasori growled, a bit angry from the popcorn insedent and because of her comment.

"OMJ! Heather." Rays started, a huge smirked painted on her face. "It's barbie and chucky!" I started cracking up. While Deidara looked like he wanted to kill her.

"Calm down brat. We need them alive." Sasori stated.

"Yup you need us alive..." She stared at Saspri. A puase followed before she said, "CRAZY PUPPET MAN SAY WHAT?"

"Now she's irritating." Sasori said twitching. "Grab them."

Deidara smirked and went after me as Sasori grabbed Raya. She answered his action by hitting him with the Itachi plushie. I smirked and hit Deidara before we were knocked out.

~fast foward~

"Umm... were are we?" I heard Raya ask. I opened my eyes and looked at the comferters ugly pattern of flowers. I listened as Sasori stoped what ever he was working on.

I saw Raya's Itachi plushie across my room. She had another wierd dream. That was the only thing that explained why it was over there. Raya once told me she threw things in her dreams.

me: and thats all for now! please R&R! id return the favor if you do~! no that im bribing you or anything... Raya: *snorts* yeah right! dont belive her! she lies! me: do not! Deidara: yes you do un. me: shut up!


End file.
